1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel insulating oil compositions comprising a major amount of an insulating oil and a minor amount of a diarylalkane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulating oils, for example, transformer oils, are required to have low power factors and high dielectric strengths, and to be able to maintain thermal and oxidative stability toward degradation and oxidation and to possess minimum tendency toward the formation of gas while in use. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,537 to Brewster et al. Insulating oils composed largely of naphthenes and/or highly-branched, non-cyclic, paraffins can be used satisfactorily as transformer oils, for example, but unfortunately, they possess the tendency to produce gas during service.